1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a method of producing a feather containing resilient body, and more particularly to such a method of producing a feather containing resilient body to be used for a trim cover or a padding of a seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seats of an automotive vehicle have been required to stably support vehicle occupants during a cruising of the vehicle and offer a suitable sitting comfortableness, and further to lighten a fatigue feeling of the vehicle occupants as much as possible even under the occupant's long time seating thereon. For these purposes, a variety of arrangements and materials have hitherto been proposed and put into practical use for a padding of the vehicular seats and for a trim cover which covers the padding.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 38-27880 shows a feather containing resilient body used for a cushion of beds and chairs. Additionally, it is well known that feather or plumage has been used in carpets, bedclothes and the like so as to offer a light and good-cushioning touch.
However, feather or plumage has not been used for the trim cover of the vehicular sheet and usually includes a surface layer and a wad layer securely attached to the back side surface of the surface layer. The wad layer is formed, for example, of polyurethane foam.
In order to employ the feather for the wad layer, the feather is required to packed in a bag, in which the feather moves in the bag to be localized and therefore it is difficult to maintain an uniformly distributed state of the feather within the bag. In view of this, the interior of the bag is divided upon sewing after the feather is supplied into the bag, which makes the sewing operation complicated and troublesome. Additionally, particularly in a vehicular seat, the trim cover of a seat cushion is formed inclined, and the trim cover of a seat back is formed generally vertical. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain the feather in a uniformly distributed condition, and there is a tendency that the feather within the seat cushion and back trim covers is localized under load of the vehicle occupant and during the occupant's getting on and off a vehicle. In view of this, it will be proposed to increase the amount of feather packed in the bag. However, this provides an uneven surface of the trim covers under a pattern sewing or the like and accordingly deteriorates the external appearance of the trim covers.
The feather containing resilient body disclosed in the above discussed Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 38-27880 is produced by lightly accumulating features one on another spraying adhesive material, so that the feathers are formed into a blocked state, forming clearances among the accumulated feathers. The thus produced block state feathers are excellent in air permeability but low in elasticity so that the block state feathers will be deformed or made into a collapsed condition under load. Additionally, accumulating the feathers spraying the adhesive material makes production operations remarkably complicated and troublesome.